Ανδρομέδα \Αστερισμός
Ανδρομέδα Andromeda Αστερισμοί (κατάλογος) Ουράνιος Θόλος.]] Αστερισμός Αστερισμοί (κατάλογος) Ουράνιος Θόλος.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] - Είναι ένας από τους 88 επίσημους αστερισμούς που θέσπισε η Διεθνής Αστρονομική Ένωση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ανδρομέδα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Ουρανογραφία Ένας κατάλογος με τους επίσημους αστερισμούς βρίσκεται εδώ. Η Ανδρομέδα (Λατινικά, ονομαστική: Andromeda, γενική: Andromedae, αστρον. σύμβολο: And), είναι αστερισμός που σημειώθηκε πρώτη φορά στην αρχαιότητα από τον Πτολεμαίο στον κατάλογό του της «Μαθηματικής Συντάξεως» και είναι ένας από τους 88 επίσημους αστερισμούς που αναγνώρισε η Διεθνής Αστρονομική Ένωση. Βρίσκεται νότια του αστερισμού Κασσιόπη, και μεταξύ των αστερισμών Πηγάσου και Περσέως, νότια δε αυτού 3 λαμπροί αστέρες δημιουργούν τον αστερισμό του Τριγώνου. Είναι αμφιφανής στην Ελλάδα. Η «Ανδρομέδα» αναγνωρίζεται σχετικά εύκολα από τους τρεις λαμπρούς αστέρες δεύτερου μεγέθους που συνδέουν το τετράπλευρο του Πηγάσου με το τόξο του Περσέως. Από το τετράπλευρο του Πηγάσου ο βορειότερος αστέρας ανήκει στην Ανδρομέδα και είναι ο «'α'» Ανδρομέδας, που κακώς από πολλούς προσμετράται ως αστέρας του Πήγασου, προκειμένου να συμπληρώνεται το τετράπλευρο. Ο αστέρας αυτός, ο α, είναι δευτέρου μεγέθους και ο μεν Πτολεμαίος τον αποκαλεί «''ο εν τη κεφαλή''» οι δε Άραβες τον ονόμαζαν «''Σιρράχ''»'Εγκυκλοπαιδικόν Λεξικόν, Αθήνα, 1927, vol.I, pp.592-593.Kunitzsch (1959): p.132.. Εξ αυτού στη συνέχεια ο «'β'», ο κατά Πτολεμαίο «''κείμενος εν τη ζώνη''» και κατά τους Άραβες ο «''Μιραχ''»Kunitzsch (1959): p.184. του οποίου και ακολουθεί ο «'γ'» ο «εν τω αριστερώ πόδι» στον κατάλογο του Πτολεμαίου που σήμερα ονομάζεται «'Αλαμάκ»Kunitzsch (1959): p.105. εκ των Αράβων. Οι «'β'» και «'γ'» αν και αμυδρότεροι είναι εξ ίσου δευτέρου μεγέθους (2,4). Οι τρεις αυτοί αστέρες «α», «β» και «γ» ευρισκόμενοι σε ίση σχεδόν απόσταση μεταξύ τους αποτελούν τους σημαντικότερους του αστερισμού, παρόλο που σ΄ αυτόν περιλαμβάνονται «εν συνόλω» 86 αστέρες από δευτέρου μέχρι και έκτου μεγέθους δυνάμενοι να παρατηρηθούν δια γυμνού οφθαλμού (εκτός πόλεων και κατά ασέληνη νύκτα). Επίσης άνωθεν του «β» και κάθετα προς τη νοητή ευθεία των «α», «β» και «γ» κύριων αστέρων υπάρχουν έτεροι δύο αμυδρότεροι μεν αλλά λαμπροί, οι «'μ'» και «'ν'» της Ανδρομέδας, ειδικά ο «ν» απέχει από τον «β» όσο ο «β» από τον «α». Επίσης οι «β», «μ» και «ν» αποτελούν και το περίζωμα της Ανδρομέδας. Τώρα άνωθεν και λίγο δεξιότερα του αστέρα «ν» της Ανδρομέδας υπάρχει ο περίφημος «Νεφελοειδής της Ανδρομέδας», που αποτελεί ένα ολόκληρο γαλαξία σαν τον δικό μας: Είναι ο Μέγας Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας, το μακρινότερο ουράνιο «αντικείμενο» που γίνεται ορατό με γυμνό οφθαλμό. Σημείωση: # Στον ουράνιο χάρτη που παρατίθεται ο «α» της Ανδρομέδας φέρεται με το όνομα Sirrah. Επίσης ο «ν» συμπίπτει με τον Γαλαξία της Ανδρομέδας που όμως έπρεπε να φέρεται λίγο πιο πάνω και δεξιότερα. # Στο κατάλογο του Πτολεμαίου περιλαμβάνονταν μόνο 23 αστέρες εκ των οποίων οι 4 χαρακτηρίζονται ως τρίτου μεγέθους, 15 ως τέταρτου και οι υπόλοιποι 5 ως πέμπτου. # Παρά των Ελλήνων η Ανδρομέδα έφερε και άλλα ονόματα όπως Κηφηΐδα (Κηφηΐς) (ως θεωρούμενη κόρη του Κηφέως και της Κασσιόπης) ή Περσίδα (θεωρούμενη ως σύζυγος του Περσέως). # Κατά τον Άρατο η Ανδρομέδα «''δεσμά δε κείται και εν τω ουρανώ''» μεταφέροντας τον σχετικό μύθο της αλυσόδεσής της σε ακτή από τον Ποσειδώνα, που ελευθέρωσε ο Περσέας. Γι αυτό και στην ουράνια χαρτογράφηση ο αστερισμός της Ανδρομέδας φέρεται «''δεδεμένη''» το περίζωμα της οποίας παριστούν οι αστέρες «β», «μ» και «ν» # Εκ του παραπάνω δε συσχετισμού του μύθου και οι Άραβες αποκαλούσαν τον αστερισμό αυτό και ως «''Ελ-Μαρά''» ή «''Ελ-Μουσαλσελά''» που σημαίνει «Αλυσόδετη γυνή». Προσοχή (Ιδιαίτερη σημείωση) Σε αντίθεση με τους πάσης φύσεως επίγειους χάρτες (πολιτικούς, γεωφυσικούς, ναυτιλιακούς κλπ.) οι χάρτες της ουράνιας χαρτογράφησης απεικονίζουν δεξιά την επίγεια Δύση και αριστερά την επίγεια Ανατολή, επειδή όταν κοιτάμε προς τον Πολικό αστέρα (σταθερό σημείο του Βορρά) η ανατολή είναι δεξιά μας. Στις περιγραφές ουρανίων σωμάτων προς αποφυγή λαθών συνηθίζεται να χρησιμοποιούνται όροι όπως δεξιότερα, ύπερθεν, πιο κάτω κλπ.. Πίνακας Γαλαξιών Andromeda's satellites are listed here by discovery (orbital distance is not known). * It is uncertain whether is a companion galaxy of the Andromeda Galaxy. Λαογραφία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αστερισμός * Ζώδιο *Ουρανομετρία *Ουρανογραφία *Ουράνια Μηχανική *Ουράνια Σφαίρα *Ουράνιος Θόλος *Αστρονομία *Αστρολογία Βιβλιογραφία * Kunitzsch, P., (1959): Arabische Sternnamen in Europa, Wiesbaden, Otto Harrassowitz. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * Είναι επικίνδυνος ο Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας; Category: Αστερισμοί